


spice

by laughtales



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light sexting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: Sylvain can't wait to go home to his boyfriend now that he's finally done with this particularly hellish project at work.Felix does something nice for him.(It backfires spectacularly.)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	spice

It's been a long day. Heck, it's been a long week. He should never have agreed to take on another project before his last one officially finished because now he has to manage the new one and clean up the chaotic mess his last project has become thanks to the client wanting completely outrageous last minute changes. 

Never let it be said that Sylvain doesn’t take his job seriously. This isn’t even his mess to clean up or his responsibility, since their contract clearly states that any alterations must be requested by the last prior-to-delivery confirmation. That was last month.

But also never let it be said that Sylvain ever outgrew his people-pleaser personality. He can't even hold a grudge because the request came with a sincere apology for their incompetent employees and generous compensation for the trouble and additional work and rush job. 

He's come home in the dead of night every day this past week and collapsed on the couch for the scant few hours of rest he'd get before his phone pinged and he was off to work again. He's hardly even seen Felix this week outside of a few quick morning kisses and worried texts from his boyfriend making sure he doesn't forget to eat.

Sylvain is on his third cup of coffee, feeling -and surely looking- like the walking dead when he feels a light weight settle over his shoulders, jostling him awake. When had he even dozed off? Clearly, he needs even more caffeine even though he can feel his ears jittering and his eyeballs pulsing. 

"I'm awake! I'm up! Where's the fire?" 

Claude gives him a sympathetic sigh and claps him on the back. "Hey man, relax. Nothing's on fire, don't worry. Just wanted to see how you’re holding up." He offers Sylvain some water and god bless, because he instantly feels more alive and less like he's about to jump out of his skin. 

"About as well as to be expected," he replies after downing a second cup. "Just waiting for the verdict to seal my fate." He manages a smile that takes far too much effort to make. Claude clearly doesn't believe him with the way his eyebrow quirks but the jingle from his email notification sounds right then and both of them turn to face his computer. Sylvain swears he has PTSD from that sound by now and as soon as this project is done, he's going to change it. 

Sylvain hesitates for a moment, drawing a deep breath. Claude rests a supportive hand on his shoulder as Sylvain double-clicks on the email. He reads it over, blinks, and reads it over again. And then one more time for good measure. 

"Claude, are you reading the same thing I am because I could swear I'm seeing the client saying the product is perfect and that they couldn't be more grateful for it." He can't even take his eyes off the words to look at Claude for confirmation in case they disappear. 

Claude throws an arm around his neck and squeezes him tight, laughing charmingly in that way he does when he's happy. "Nope, I'm reading the same thing. You're finally free, Sylvain. Congratulations." He claps Sylvain on the back in celebration and ruffles his hair. "Finish up what you need to and take an early day. Heck, take tomorrow off too; I'll cover for you. You've deserved it."

Overactive, but sluggish at the same time, Sylvain's brain takes a moment to catch the words bouncing in his head and process them. By the time he does, Claude's already walking out of his office. "Thanks!" Sylvain calls after him. 

Claude waves a hand. “No need." He turns in the doorway with a goodhearted smirk on his face. "Besides, I think your boyfriend might actually kill me if he found out I kept you here longer than necessary."

"Oh shit-!" It speaks to just how dead he was that finally getting to spend time with Felix was not the first thing he thought of at news of a day off. 

He immediately shoots him a message and notices the wall of them from Felix from the past week all asking about his well-being and the occasional endearment. That says even more because Felix is not much of a texter and he rarely voices his affections with words even, let alone text. 

**beloved owner of my heart**

_babe!_

_death project is finally done! client gave the thumbs up and the all clear :D_

_ill be home early, just gotta finish up some stuff and ill be all yours for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow too_

_missed you so much :( can't wait to see you <3_

_and hold you_

_and kiss you_

Read 15:16

Sylvain is typing out the next message when he sees _beloved owner of my heart is typing…_ at the bottom of the chat. 

_if your next text is 'and fuck you', im gonna make sure you dont get any tonight._

Sylvain laughs and erases his already completed message. 

_cruel! how could you :(_

_you know me too well babe_

_okay_

_i wont tell you all about how much i want you to pamper me_

_suck me off on our couch with that talented and pretty mouth of yours_

_let me watch while you finger yourself open and ride me, show me how much youve missed having me inside you_

_take me to bed and fuck me stupid until i forgot this horrible week and only know your name and the shape of your cock_

Read 15:22

Sylvain waits for Felix to text him back a long string of expletives and insults. Endearingly of course. 

A minute passes. Then another. And another. 

Once five minutes have passed since Felix left him on Read _,_ Sylvain starts hastily typing again. 

_babe?_

Read 15:28

_felix?_

_:(_

_dont leave me on read!_

Read 15:33

_im sorry fe! please dont blueball me </3 i missed you so much_

Read 15:39

He's resigned himself to being left on Read for the rest of the day when Felix still doesn't reply and sets his phone down with a pout and gets back to work.

Ten minutes later, his phone meows. It instantly brings a smile to his face and he's so so grateful to drunk Sylvain from three months ago for personalizing Felix's notifications. 

_missed you too_

_get back to work. the sooner you finish the sooner i can take care of you_

That's enough motivation for Sylvain to kick into gear and he finishes the rest of his work in just under an hour and is practically sprinting past Claude's office and out of the building with his co-workers shouting _drive safely!_ and _see you Friday!_ after him. 

. 

Sylvain makes it home in record time with minimal speeding and he only ran one yellow light. Felix's bike is in the driveway and honestly, if Sylvain wasn't still mildly terrified of the thing, he'd have asked Felix to pick him up. 

A mouth-watering smell hits him when he opens the door and he instinctively follows it. Felix is standing over a pot, watching it like a hawk and stirring it every once in a while when Sylvain finds him. 

Instantly, he's wrapping his arms around Felix's waist and pressing his nose into Felix's hair. "Smells good Fe," he mumbles, pulling Felix closer. 

"You're early," Felix says, turning his head to kiss Sylvain's cheek before returning his attention to the stew. 

"Couldn't wait to see you." 

"Mhmm." Sylvain's hands start wandering and Felix almost leans into the touch before he catches himself and swats them away. "Not yet," he huffs when Sylvain pouts at him. "We’re going to eat first. You've been living off instant noodles and microwave meals for the last week." 

Sylvain chuckles but can't deny. He behaves but keeps his hands around Felix's waist because he's pretty sure he'll actually die if he's forced to detach from him after being deprived for so long. 

Felix turns off the heat, taking a small spoon and sampling the stew. He makes a pleased face and goes back for a second scoop, offering it to Sylvain. 

Sylvain smiles and takes it from him, keeping one arm around Felix's waist and gently offering the food back to Felix, much to his confusion. Sylvain nudges it towards him again and Felix opens his mouth, letting Sylvain feed it to him. Before a question can even form in Felix’s head, Sylvain kisses him, licking into his mouth slowly, savoring the taste of Felix and the stew on his tongue. 

And then his mouth is on literal fire and he wrenches himself away from Felix, panting for all the wrong reasons. His eyes water and he looks at Felix with his tongue hanging out uselessly as he pours himself a glass of milk. "Why is it so spicy?!" 

Felix looks at him in concern and confusion, taking another bite like it's nothing while Sylvain downs the glass and pours another just to stick his tongue in there. 

"Dedue grew some new peppers -ghost peppers or something like that- and gave me some. I didn't know how spicy they'd be so I only put one in." 

"You put in a whole ghost pepper?!" Sylvain says although it comes out garbled because his tongue is still un-numbing itself in milk. He chugs the glass, feeling a little less like he'd like death to take him, and pathetically holds Felix’s hand through the rest of the pain. "Babe, I love you with all my heart, but you should really look up what you're cooking with next time. That stew is spicy enough to kill a lesser man."

Felix runs his thumb apologetically over Sylvain's knuckles. "I'll eat it and order you something from Ashe's instead. Sorry," Felix mumbles, "wanted to do something nice for you." 

"Aw, Fe. I know, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry I don't have taste buds of steel like you.” He pulls Felix back into his arms. “I'd kiss you again if I wasn't seriously worried about it killing me." Sylvain opts for pressing his face against Felix's neck instead, peppering kisses against his jaw as Felix strokes his hair. 

"Should probably brush my teeth before I blow you then or we're not going to be doing much else for the rest of the night."

Sylvain almost chokes and laughs. "Yes please darling. I’m going to make sure you did a thorough job of it too."

“Oh? And how are you going to do that?”

Sylvain licks his lips and gives Felix a quick peck on the lips, full of promise. “By sampling the goods beforehand of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing a warmup exercise with my friend and the prompts were 'mail' and 'spicy'. It got wildly out of hand and thus this was born. Hehe, I managed to make it spicy and Spicy. 
> 
> ...I'll see myself out; I'll be hiding out over on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/laughtales_) if you want to say hi. Thanks for reading qwq


End file.
